The Prodigal
by Lydia Plumn
Summary: AU Inuyasha hasn't seen his royal family in ages, but when the royal priestess, Kagome, finds and unseals him, how will he ever adjust to life as a prince? And when his father grants him pure demon blood what is this powerful longing for lady Kagome? He i


**The Prodigal **

**By: Sarah Plum**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyahsa or any of the characters from the series they are the property of one Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Prologue: Visions of a phantom**

The breeze whispered eerily and the trees swayed in a taunting way to the cricket's mournful ballad. An ominous aura surrounded the palace that stood amidst the dark beauty of the western lands this night. Humming, soft and pure, it comes from the highest tower of the magnificent structure, alluring is the warm voice amidst the cold dark of this spring night. The tiny diamonds that usually assist the great moon strained this eve as the great sphere was nowhere to be seen.

"The new moon" She breathes and steps into the chilled air stopping at the center of the small rooftop of the tower. Soft semi-clear garments shimmer as the figure of a pale and delicate girl raises her hands to the small pink orb around her neck. The jewel glowed lightly, color fading from pink to plum and then to a platinum sheen. The girl closed her eyes and concentrated, her brow knitted slightly. Suddenly, the jewel let out a blinding flash almost as if it had shattered, the girls brow relaxed and she eased open her eyes. The once chocolate spheres of her eyes were now a solid lilac as if she were blind and she now could see through the jewel.

A tree, gigantic in size was now seen from its leafy canopy. A teasing breeze is causing a silver thread to come into view as she slowly scans down the trunk, then near the base of the tree the thread turns into a whole mane of beautiful silver, white and light azure. A handsome face, sleeping it seems, is framed by this thread, peaceful and unaware of his watcher. The girls grimaces as the young man's hair blocks view of his neck patiently she allows the breeze to dye down revealing the simple beaded rosary identifying the boy. "Inuyasha!" she whispered gasping as the sudden movement causes the jewel to once again flash, but this time going back to it's original rosy hue. The girl fell to the cold ground, robes surrounding her as she panted and glowing pink streams flowed from her eyes "I have found him!" she gasped.

This room of the palace was so dark and musty, the only way to the tallest tower was a long dim hallway that smelt of blood or "wet metal" as the innocent female he escorted to this place would say. Truth be told she probably had no knowledge how close this route was to the dungeon. Kagome, the priestess of the great Lord did not care in the least for blood or anything seeming impure.

She now came from the winding staircase leading up to the roof of the tower, pink glittering liquid still emitting from her brown eyes. Usually Kagome would wait till her purifying tears had ceased before coming to tell him what she had seen. "Miroku! I have finally seen him, Our Great Lord's prodigal son Prince Inuyasha!"

The young man gasped and hugged the girl then withdrew quickly as if scared he may tarnish her. Wiping her pale cheeks with a soft handkerchief, he anxiously asked her where the young royal was. She looked up at him and sighed "That's just it, he is pinned to a great tree, the god tree it is called I believe." Miroku nodded, "The rumors are true then; funny how you searched the whole world it seems yet found him not very far away." The girl nodded and took his arm, "My tears have ceased; let us go tell his highness immediately." The young man nodded and then walked towards the throne room. 'Rumors?' the young woman thought almost angry that no one had told her of something that could have been a lead. 'It hurts so to use the jewel….'

The throne room of the Inu Taishou family was more ornate than any other, seeing as balls and political meetings were held here. Though the political meetings were more for perspective, the king ruled, no one else, he was the most powerful. White marble flooring and gold trimming along with white columns and lush black and red draperies and carpeting filled the room. All along the walls around the great room were intricately carved battle scenes, and also peaceful ones. Demon and humans alike were portrayed, as the wall seemed to tell the family's years of conquering.

The king sat at a low table on a plush pillow, tea in hands and brought to his lips. His platinum hair was pulled tightly back in a braided tail and his eyes were shut in relaxation. A fluffy tail resembling a boa as performers usually used hung over his left shoulder and moved now and then. At the table with him was a small flea, his companion and 'Go' partner for sometime now. At the other end of the table, the first one to be noticed when entering a room; a mirror of the king, except his hair hung down in silky strands and his face was even more exquisite than the most beautiful woman. His golden eyes were almost too much to take in and scanned his father's face in an unreadable expression. Sesshoumaru, the eldest prince of the Inu Taishou family.

Miroku, followed by Kagome, entered, and after being announced, bowed low, his forehead half an inch from the floor. After being bidden to rise he calmly explained to the king Kagome had found something of interest in this period of searching. The girl now bowed, hands extended and head on the floor, rising slowly at the king's will. "My Great Lord," she began eyes lowered in a humble gesture as she spoke "I have been searching for your lost son every two weeks for nearly a year now, I have searched the entire land and found nothing. Yet, tonight I was to search on the night of a new moon and I felt the shikon no tama pull me towards the god tree, there I found pinned by an arrow, your son, he was wearing the rosary as well." The king smirked and his eldest's eyes grew colder as Kagome's heart shot a piercing pain through her being. 'He hates his brother' she thought, making sure to guard her hearts voice from the cold prince.

"My son…." The King said slowly rising "My son shall finally come home."

Authors Notes: thank you for reading my story reviews are welcome along with constructive criticism.

Sarah Plum


End file.
